


Shivering Cold

by kuchiharu



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Time Travel
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuchiharu/pseuds/kuchiharu
Summary: Naruto pergi ke masa lalu di malam tahun baru





	1. Chapter 1

SHIVERING COLD   
by: Kuchiharu

SasufemNaru Fanfiction

Naruto Ⓒ Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Mature Content, Explicit Content, Time Travel, Alternative Universe, OC, OOC.

_Dupublish pertamakali pada 26 Oktober 2014._

_Hopefully you enjoyed..^^d_

_._

_Chapter 1: Red_

_Konoha, 31 Desember 2014_

_Pukul 11.30 PM_

 

Mobil sedan _Nissan_ berwarna silver meluncur dengan malas di jalanan bersalju. Kanan dan kiri jalan ramai oleh pejalan kaki, tiap pagar diuntai lampu kerlap-kerlip. Beberapa _stand_ sederhana bermunculan di atas trotoar, menjual pakanan hangat, pernak-pernik khas tahun baru, bahkan anehnya—lilin panjang dan bunga krisan putih.

Mengapa orang-orang ini berkabung dalam perayaan? Tidak hanya satu tangkai, seorang nenek tua terang-terangan membeli satu buket yang paling besar dan yang paling segar.

Kernyitan berkali-kali muncul di dahi dua penghuni mobil silver. Dua-duanya berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Sang kakak laki-laki—Namikaze Deidara hanya dua tahun lebih tua dari adiknya.

Hanya Tuhan yang tahu, mengapa Deidara begitu terobsesi mendatangi pesta kembang api tahun baru di Konoha. Naruto dan _Aniki-_ nya adalah mahasiswa perantauan yang kuliah di Universitas Suna. Sebuah perguruan tinggi negeri yang hanya berjarak satu jam perjalanan dari kota bernama Konoha. Deidara mengambil jurusan seni rupa sedangkan Naruto lebih tertarik pada ilmu keperawatan.

Andaikan Naruto diperbolehkan jujur, hanya Deidara saja yang sebenarnya ingin berkunjung ke kota ini. Tetapi karena si bodoh yang tidak lulus mengemudi ini tidak memiliki SIM, maka _imouto_ satu-satunya lah yang ia seret menjadi supir. Tidak peduli meskipun hidung gadis pirang itu tersumbat dan berkali-kali bersin.

“—kau setuju denganku ‘kan, Naru-chan? Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Sasori- _danna_ begitu keras kepala! Justru karena sesuatu itu berusia pendek, seperti...”

Naruto bersin lagi.

Segala puji bagimu Tuhan!

 “...ledakan...” potong Naruto otomatis dengan nada malas.

“ _BETUL SEKALI!” s_ ahutnya antusias seraya melayangkan telunjuknya ke udara.  Mata birunya berkilat-kilat penuh semangat.

Naruto berdo’a semoga tangan si bodoh ini terbentur tapi ternyata tidak terjadi. Deidara terus mengoceh dan meninju-ninju di detik yang sama Naruto menyeka hidung dengan tissue.

_“_ Seni adalah melihat keabadian meledak di depan mata! Bukan menghabiskan waktu di museum kuno Uchiha!”

“Aku rasa Sasori hanya _sangat_ menyukai barang-barang antik.” Naruto menekankan kata _‘sangat’_ itu berkali-kali.

“Barang antik?” ulang Deidara tidak terima. “Kau pernah dengar seseorang mendengar seseorang menceritakan coretan segi empat selama berjam-jam? Uchiha tidak segenius itu! Dia melupakan pentingnya sistem kanal di antara rumah-rumah—”

“Kau tidak bisa membuat kanal di pegunungan—”

“Aku tidak peduli!” Deidara mengumpat. “Design Sasuke Uchiha itu sangat jelek, itu yang kau tahu! Kau lihat mansion miliknya yang ada di perempatan jalan tadi? Menurut Sasori- _danna_ _manshion_ itu dibangun untuk untuk istrinya—Uchiha Naru. Tapi siapa yang mau dihadiahi rumah yang halamannya kecil begitu? Keluarga manapun tidak akan bisa memasang petasan! Awas saja kau, _danna!_ Akan kubuktikan kau salah!”

_‘Dan awas saja kalau telingaku sampai tuli!_ ’ batin Naruto mengancam.

Telinganya berdengung sakit gara-gara mendengar suara frekuensi tinggi Deidara. Ini sudah kedua-belas-kalinya Deidara membahas duel argumennya dengan Akasuna Sasori, senior mereka di Universitas Suna.

Naruto hanya bisa mengelus dada saat sang kakak tak henti-henti mengoceh tentang boneka kesukaan Sasori- _danna_ , kembang api tahun baru, Sasori- _danna_ yang menyebalkan, pameran arsitektur Uchiha, Sasori _-danna_ tampan sekali, dan hal-hal _lovey-dovey_ lainnya yang membuat si bungsu Namikaze ini ingin melompat dari jendela mobil.

Tidak ada satupun kecuali ibunya yang bisa menghentikan ocehan panjang Deidara, dan Naruto sudah menyerah akan hal itu sejak ia berumur empat tahun.

Dengan frustasi sang Naruto mencengkram erat kemudi mobil, menahan diri untuk tidak memukul kepala pirang bodoh kakaknya.

_Aishhh_ , kenapa pula Deidara masih mau meladeni pecinta boneka itu? Dia bahkan masih setia menambahkan embel-embel _danna_. pada Sasori meskipun sedang dalam mode mengamuk.

_‘Cinta bisa membuat orang jadi bodoh!’,_ batin Naruto miris, padahal kepiawaian Deidara di bidang seni sudah terkenal sampai ke Ame. Jika bukan karena ibunya yang terlalu mengkhawatirkan Deidara, Naruto tidak akan mau kuliah jauh-jauh bersama kakaknya.

Mengejar Akasuna Sasori sampai ke Suna. _Aniki-_ nya pantas mendapat medali emas cabang kawin lari.

Setelah sekian menit berlalu, manik saphire si gadis menatap bingung antrian mobil yang tidak kunjung bergerak se-inchi-pun semenjak terakhir ia bersin.

“Apa mungkin jalannya ditutup?” gumam Naruto pada diri sendiri, namun cukup terdengar oleh sang kakak.

“APA?! DITUTUP?!” pekik Deidara kaget dengan lebay-nya. “Bagaimana kita bisa sampai ke Konoha _square_ kalau begitu?”

“Yah, apa boleh buat. Kelihatannya kita harus berjalan kaki seperti yang lain,” ujar Naruto cuek seraya melepas _safetybelt-_ nya.  Deidara ikut menggeram kesal namun tetap mengikuti gerakan sang adik.

Begitu kaki jenjang si gadis pirang menapak di tanah, salju terakhir tahun itu juga ikut menapaki. Butiran kristal es selembut kapas turun dengan anggun dan disambut oleh cekikikan riang para bocah kecil. Bukan hanya mereka menantikan pergantian tahun bersama keluarga dan kerabat dekat.

Naruto ikut tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu. Ia teringat akan keluarganya yang mereka tinggalkan di kampung halaman. Mereka biasanya berkumpul di halaman belakang sambil memanggang _barberque_ , sedangkan Naruto harus mengalami trauma masa kecil gara-gara Deidara selalu mengagetkannya dengan petasan.

_‘Baka-Aniki!’_

Naruto tertawa cekikikan. Terlintas di kepalanya ide menggelikan untuk mengurung Deidara dalam lemari penuh petasan. Gadis itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengunci mobil lalu berjalan ke arah trotoar. Tampak olehnya sang kakak menatap dekorasi tahun baru dengan mata berbinar.

Pintu-pintu dipasangi bunga mawar atau melati putih. Lampu-lampu bohlam dililitkan sepanjang tepi gedung dan tiang listrik. Ada boneka malaikat kecil, peri dan makhluk hijau yang Naruto yakini sebagai Ogre. Mereka bergantian menyala-redup sesuai nada yang dinyanyikan paduan suara di depan gereja.

Beberapa anak terang-terangan memainkan _lighsaber_ mainan yang dibagikan secara gratis ditepi jalan. Ada juga yang menaiki gerobak yang didandani mirip roket atau pesawat ruang angkasa. Naruto jadi iri. Ia hanya berpenampilan biasa saja. Ia juga lupa membawa _shuriken_ mainan yang sering ia lempar ke kepala pirang Deidara.

Konoha adalah perpaduan sempurna antara negeri dongeng dan fiksi masa depan. Tidak hanya anak-anak, orang tua mereka juga mengenakan kostum yang aneh-aneh. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto baru mendengar kota ini? Meski sudah satu tahun di Suna, tetapi Naruto tidak pernah menyempatkan diri mengunjungi kota-kota kecil di sekitarnya.

“Kemana kita sekarang, _Aniki_?”, tanya Naruto sambil merapatkan mantelnya untuk menahan dingin.

Kini mereka sampai di perempatan jalan besar. Para pejalan kaki bergerak menuju belokan kanan, pagar-pagarnya kini digantikan batu-batu besar.

“Kurasa ke arah sana, _un!_ ” tunjuk Deidara ke arah jalan yang ramai itu. “Ayo Naru- _chan!”_ Pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya ke arah Naruto, lalu berlari begitu saja sambil sedikit melompat-lompat.

“Tu-tunggu, _Aniki_!” pekik Naruto panik.

Naruto berlari mengejar punggung kakaknya, tetapi sedetik kemudian si pelaku sudah menghilang di balik kerumunan para pejalan kaki.

“Sial, kenapa larinya cepat sekali?”, keluh Naruto merana seraya memegangi dadanya yang miskin udara.

_‘Kaa-san, bagaimana ini?’_ rengek Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu mulai merasakan tubuhnya gemetar karena menahan dingin.

Sungguh, Naruto lebih suka beristirahat di tempat tidurnya yang empuk daripada berkeliaran di tempat asing ini, meskipun tempat yang  ditawarkan semenarik Konoha. Ia baru saja selesai ujian, sedang sakit flu berat dan malas sekali berjalan-jalan. Menelepon Deidara akan percuma, kakaknya itu pasti lebih sibuk melihat-lihat. Mencarinya di kerumunan orang lebih mustahil lagi.

Sebaiknya ia kembali saja ke dalam mobil. Setidaknya di dalam sana ada selimut dan penghangat yang bisa membuat kondisinya lebih baik. Toh, Deidara pada akhirnya akan menghubunginya juga.

Naruto mengangkat bahu dan menarik napas lelah. Perasaannya menyesal karena harus mengorbankan keindahan kota ini demi kenyamanannya sendiri.  Mungkin lain waktu, mungkin di hari yang lain—

Ia hendak berbalik tapi tiba-tiba saja angin kencang menghempasnya dari samping hingga membuat rambutnya tersibak. Refleks Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya agar tidak ada benda asing yang mengenai mata, tetapi sama seperti kedatangannya angin kencang itu juga berhenti tiba-tiba.

Tawa disalurkan oleh pejalan kaki, obrolan ringan para penjual juga tidak terhenti. Trotoar di depan Naruto sama persisnya sebelum angin kencang itu berhembus. Bahkan satupun lampu hias tidak ada yang lepas.

Ada apa dengan orang-orang ini? Tidak mungkin ia saja yang merasakan angin itu ‘kan?

Naruto berjalan sedikit dan hampir ikut berbelok bersama kerumunan, namun sesuatu menangkap matanya. Sebuah pohon besar dengan lautan bunga putih dan nyala lilin.

Pohon itu berdiri menjulang di ujung jalan kecil yang tersembunyi oleh pepohonan perdu tanpa satu pun cahaya lampu. Gadis itu mungkin tidak akan menyadarinya, jika saja angin kuat tadi tidak menyibakkan rambutnya.

Bagai terhipnotis, Naruto memandang pohon itu tanpa berkedip. Kaki jenjangnya yang dibalut celana _jeans_  berjalan pelan ke arah ke tempat pohon itu berdiri. Melewati beberapa pejalan kaki yang bertukar sapa riang menyambut kedatangan tahun baru yang tinggal menunggu menit.

Dahan-dahan pohon itu sudah tidak lagi dihiasi daun, mereka melambai menyeramkan di bawah langit malam tanpa bintang. Hanya ada sedikit orang di tempat itu, namun Naruto bisa menebak ratusan lainnya pasti memadati tempat ini beberapa jam sebelumnya. Terbukti dengan banyaknya jumlah jejak kaki yang tercetak jelas di atas permukaan salju.

Gadis pirang itu tertegun. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa sulitnya mendapatkan bunga krisan di musim dingin seperti sekarang. Bunga ini tidak mekar sepanjang tahun. Mungkinkah mereka mengimport-nya dari suatu tempat, atau menyediakan rumah kaca untuk petani yang menanamnya?

Setelah meletakkan bunga krisan dan lilin secara bergantian, orang-orang itu membungkuk ke arah batu persegi dari marmer putih yang tidak jauh dari pohon, kemudian beranjak pergi.

Pengunjung yang ternyata dua pasang lansia tampak sedikit terkejut saat melihat Naruto, namun tidak berkata apa-apa saat mereka berpapasan di tengah jalan. Keempatnya mengangguk ke arah Naruto, yang gadis itu balas dengan bungkukan kikuk.

Didengarnya lansia itu saling berbisik. Naruto tidak begitu memerhatikan.

Setelah yakin dirinya sendirian, Naruto tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak melangkah semakin dekat. Naruto kini dapat melihatnya sedikit lebih jelas. Pohon tua itu mungkin sudah mati. Batangnya rapuh dan akarnya tampak keropos. Kulit kayunya berwarna kehitaman dengan bercak putih. Mungkin jamur, mungkin salju, mungkin juga kotoran.

Pohon ini tidak tampak istimewa. Hanya lautan bunga krisan dan lilin yang membuatnya berbeda. Lalu dari jarak Naruto berdiri, tepat satu meter di dekat akar terjauh, terpasang batu marmer yang dipahat relief indah.

Sebagian besar nisan itu tertutupi bunga, Naruto tidak bisa membaca namanya.  

Berapa lama ia berdiri diam memandangi pohon aneh ini? Sepuluh menit? Dua puluh menit? Naruto tidak bisa yakin dengan pasti. Waktu seakan terhenti di tempat itu. Semakin Naruto memandang pohon ini, semakin merasa jika pohon itu seperti …memanggilnya.

“Kau bisa sakit jika terus berdiri di sana, nona muda,” sahut suara bariton yang sedikit serak di belakang Naruto.

Gadis itu berbalik dan mendapati seorang kakek tua berambut putih lebat, bermantel hitam panjang dan sebuah syal merah melilit di leher. Pria tua itu juga menggunakan tongkat kayu dengan pegangan khusus untuk membantunya berjalan. Ia agak pincang.

Pak tua itu tersenyum ke arah Naruto, namun tidak garis kerutnya tidak sampai ke mata. Irisnya sekelam arang, berair dan bengkak.

Apa ia habis menangis?

“Pertama kali datang ke Konoha, eh?” tanya kakek itu.

Naruto membungkuk sopan. “ _Ha’i_ , ini kunjungan pertama saya.”

“Begitu… Begitu…” Tiba-tiba kakek itu mengacungkan jarinya. “Ah, kau pasti heran kenapa banyak bunga dan lilin di tempat ini, eh? Kau lihat batu marmer putih di sana?” tunjuknya pada benda seputih pualam di samping kanan pohon.

Naruto mengangguk. “Apa pusara ini milik tokoh Konoha?”

Kakek tua itu terkekeh. “Ah, bukan. Itu batu nisan dari makam istriku, ia meninggal tahun lalu”.

“I-ini makam istri Anda?”, tanya Naruto dengan suara tergagap. “Saya ikut berduka,” lanjutnya pelan.

“Ah, tidak perlu ada yang disesalkan. Kami menghabiskan waktu _enam-puluh-dua_ tahun bersama, mempunyai lima anak, dua belas cucu dan lusinan cicit. Keluarga yang sangat besar dan ramai. Kami hidup dengan bahagia,” kekeh pria tua itu pelan.

Mau tak mau, Naruto ikut tertawa geli karena melihat ekspresi kakek tua itu.

“Sejujurnya...,”  ujar kakek itu tiba-tiba mulai bercerita.

“Kami lebih banyak bertengkar mengenai hal-hal sepele, tapi justru itu yang membuat hidupku tidak pernah bosan. Aku dan istriku membangun kota ini dari nol, kepergiannya memang meninggalkan duka yang mendalam bagi keluarga kami dan seluruh penduduk Konoha.”

Naruto berujar takjub dalam hati, tidak menyangka dirinya akan bertemu orang sepenting ini di kunjungan pertamanya ke Konoha.

Siapa sebenarnya kakek tua ini?

Namun sebelum Naruto bisa melontarkan pertanyaan, pria itu sudah mulai bercerita lagi.

“Di bawah pohon besar ini, kami pertama kali bertemu. _Well,_ setidaknya itu lah yang dikatakan istriku, sesuatu yang tidak pernah aku pahami, karena aku pertama kali menemukannya pingsan di depan pintu rumahku. Sampai _hari_ ini tiba...”

Mata kelamnya menatap Naruto sekilas lalu beralih menerawang ke arah langit.

“Apa maksud Anda?”, tanya Naruto bingung. Udara hangat yang keluar dari mulutnya langsung berubah menjadi embun di depan mata.

“Soal itu, hanya akan menjadi monolog monoton yang lebih cocok untuk dongeng pengantar tidur,” kekehnya lagi.

“Kita bisa berbagi pengalaman, kalau begitu,” sahut Naruto, teringat akan ocehan panjang Deidara yang lebih mirip siaran radio rusak.

Sang kakek pun tertawa renyah, disusul kikikan geli Naruto.

“ _Yare-yare_ , aku hampir lupa! Jam berapa sekarang?”, ujar si kakek tiba-tiba.

Pria itu merogoh sebuah arloji dari dalam sakunya lalu mendesah pelan saat menyadari waktu singkat yang sudah mereka habiskan.

“Sayang sekali kita tidak bisa melanjutkan kencan ini, nona muda. Puteraku yang cerewet akan mengomeliku sampai tahun depan jika tidak kembali lewat jam dua belas malam. Aku ingin mohon diri, tapi sebelum itu aku kira kau lebih membutuhkan ini daripada aku,” ujarnya dengan senyum lembut.

Kakek tua melepaskan syal merah menyala di lehernya  lalu berjalan sedikit tertatih ke arah Naruto. Dengan tangannya yang sepucat alabaster, ia mengalungkan syal panjang itu dan melilitkannya di sekitar leher Naruto. Seketika ia merasa hangat.

Naruto terlalu kaget akan keramahan kakek itu yang tiba-tiba. Ia hanya bisa berdiri kaku dengan senyum kikuk. Hatinya tersentuh akan kebaikan kakek tua ini pada gadis asing sepertinya. Ia memang lupa membawa syal, barangkali itu yang membuat kondisi kesehatannya semakin memburuk.

“ _A-arigatou gozaimasu”_ , ucapnya sambil tergagap dengan pipi memerah. Entah karena malu atau karena udara yang semakin dingin menerpa wajahnya.

“Tapi Anda yakin ingin memberikan syal ini kepada saya? Sepertinya masih baru?” tanya Naruto saat menyadari bau khas dari syal rajutan itu.

“Oh, kau tak perlu merisaukannya. Itu hanya syal murah yang aku beli tadi di pedagang kaki lima. Aku masih punya lebih banyak dan lebih bagus dan lebih mahal di rumahku”, ujar pria itu dengan senyum lebar lalu tanpa disangka-sangka, menyentuhkan telapak tangan kanannya pelan ke pipi kiri Naruto.

Manik safir gadis itu membulat sempurna. Pipinya dialiri kehangatan dari tangan keriput yang dipenuhi kapalan.

Dan dia—Naruto, menyukai momen ini.

“Terima kasih karena telah _kembali_ ke Konoha dan—,” Pria tua itu diam sejenak, seolah mencari kata-kata yang tepat di kepalanya.

“—jika suatu hari, seseorang yang berarti untukmu memintamu untuk tinggal, maka seharusnya kau memang tinggal,” ujar kakek tua akhirnya lalu melepaskan tangannya di pipi Naruto dengan lembut.

 “A-apa—”

Naruto tidak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya.

Tubuhnya mengejang kaget saat kehangatan di pipinya tiba-tiba menghilang.

Matanya memanas, nafasnya tercekat, dadanya sesak bagai dihimpit dinding berbatu.

Siapa sebenarnya kakek tua ini? Mengapa ia berkata seolah sudah mengenal Naruto?

Naruto ingin berkata sesuatu, tetapi setiap pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di kepalanya tertahan begitu saja di ujung lidah. Pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa membuka-tutup mulutnya seperti orang bodoh.

Hingga tanpa ia sadari, sebutir cairan sebening kristal mengalir di pipi tempat pria itu tadi menyentuhnya.Hingga merembes ke syal merah menyala yang mengalung di leher Naruto.

Seolah paham akan rasa nyeri yang tak bisa dijelaskan di dada si gadis, sang penguasa musim juga ikut berhenti menurunkan butiran es yang bisa membekukan hati.

“ _Tou-san_ sedang apa di sini? Kami semua khawatir!” teriak sebuah suara bariton lain di belakang mereka.

 

Refleks gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria paruh baya yang memiliki kemiripan dengan kakek tua di sampingnya. Si pendatang itu membeku di tempat seolah melihat hantu, begitu mata birunya bertemu dengan mata biru Naruto.

“Ya, aku segera ke sana, Menma- _kun_!”, sahut si kakek tua.

“Ah, dia putera cerewet yang aku ceritakan tadi. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, nona Namikaze Naruto. Kita _akan_ bertemu lagi”, ujarnya pelan sambil tersenyum tipis.

Ia mengerjap bingung. “Saya tidak pernah memberitahu nama—”

_Drrttt...drttttt..._

Perkataan Naruto terpotong oleh sebuah bunyi benda bergetar di dalam saku mantelnya.

Dengan tangannya yang gemetar, gadis itu merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponsel yang sama sekali tidak ingin ia angkat. Mata birunya mengerling ke arah pak tua tadi, namun pria itu hanya mengangguk ke arah Naruto lalu pamit permisi dengan senyum tipis.

Naruto memandang punggung sedikit bungkuk itu dengan ekspresi merana. Seharusnya ia bisa menanyakan nama atau apapun yang berhubungan tentang kakek tua itu. Salahkan otaknya yang justru tiba-tiba macet di saat-saat genting.

Mendesah pelan, gadis itu semakin merengut saat mendapati siapa yang meneleponnya.

_Mom Calling..._

Demi dewa Jashin yang dibenci Kakuzu-sensei. Kenapa pula ibunya harus menelephon di saat seperti ini?

Naruto menekan tumbol _Answer_ , dan menempelkan telinganya di _earpiece_ ponsel pintar itu.

_“Moshi-moshi—”_

Suara ibunya panik. _“Naru-chan! Kau dari mana saja? Kaa-san sudah mencoba menghubungimu dari tadi siang. Apa kau mengirim surat kepada kami, sayang? Awas saja kalau ternyata ini ulah si bocah bom itu!”_

“Surat? Surat apa?”, ujar Naruto bingung.

_“Urm, Kaa-san sulit menjelaskannya. Jika tanggal suratnya memang benar, berarti surat ini dibuat enam-puluh-dua-tahun lalu. Kertasnya memang sudah kuning dan kusam, tintanya juga sudah hampir pudar. Tapi yang membuat kami cemas adalah tulisannya yang benar-benar mirip dengan tulisan tangan Naru-chan…”_

_krsekkk... kresekkk..._

 

“Kaa-san?  Kaa-san?”, panggil Naruto khawatir.

Suara ibunya dibalik sambungan telepon semakin tergerus suara berisik. Naruto hanya bisa menangkap beberapa kata yang diulang-ulang seperti _‘tidak mungkin’_ , _‘surat’_ , _‘enam-puluh-dua-tahun’_ dan ibunya yang memanggil namanya dengan nada cemas. Hingga dua detik kemudian, suara nada sibuk terdngar di telinganya.

Naruto melihat layar ponselnya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Semua yang diakatakan ibunya terdengar tidak masuk akal.

Surat aneh apa itu? Tidak mungkin Deidara mau repot-repot mengkusamkan kertas dan memalsukan tulisan tangan hanya untuk membuat orang tua mereka cemas, ‘kan?

_WOOSSHH!_

Seolah Kami-sama memang berniat menyiksanya malam ini, angin kencang tiba-tiba memadamkan seluruh lilin di tempat itu.

Nasib yang sama juga menimpa seluruh lampu di Konoha.

Naruto bisa mendengar keluhan dan umpatan banyak orang di seberang sana, namun sama seperti halnya suara ibunya di sambungan telepon tadi, suara-suara itu terdengar semakin samar sampai akhirnya menghilang tanpa bekas.

Kini, kegelapan dan kesunyian total melingkupi Naruto. Hanya layar ponselnya saja yang masih menyala , tetapi cahaya redup dari benda itu tidak menghasilkan perbedaan yang berarti.

Panik dan ketakutan, bungsu Namikaze itu nekat mengambil langkah seribu menuju ke arah ia datang tadi.

Langkahnya terseok-seok melewati sesuatu yang ia yakini sebagai salju tebal, meskipun ia yakin hujan salju tadi tidak begitu lebat.

“ _SUMIMASEN_ , APA ADA ORANG DISANA?!”, teriak Naruto putus asa, namun hanya ada angin kencang yang membalasnya.

Kemana semua orang sebenarnya? Bukankah barusan tempat ini sangat ramai?

Hawa dingin di tempat itu semakin menjadi, tubuhnya yang semakin merinding kedinginan hingga menusuk tulang. Naruto tidak akan heran jika wajahnya kini sudah sepucat mayat dengan bibir membiru.

Gawat, dia bisa mati gara-gara kedinginan!

Dengan tangan gemetaran ia merapatkan mantel dan menutupi mulutnya dengan syal. Harapannya melambung begitu melihat cahaya berbentuk persegi empat yang ia yakini sebagai sebuah jendela.

Naruto berlari ke arah sumber cahaya itu, tetapi tanpa sengaja kaki Naruto terantuk sesuatu sehingga ia terjatuh ke depan dengan muka menyentuh tanah. Gadis itu berusaha bangun dengan susah payah, namun rasa sakit di pergelangan kakinya membuat ia meringis dan menangis nyaris putus asa.

Apa si penghuni pondok atau siapapun bisa menyadari keberadaannya? Apa pada akhirnya ia benar-benar akan pergi kea lam baka dengan cara menyedihkan seperti ini?

_“Jangan pergi!”_

“Si-siapa?”, sahut Naruto dengan nada lemah. Apa sekarang ia mulai berimajinasi lagi? Suara bariton seorang pria yang sama terus terngiang di kepalanya.

_“Jangan pergi!”_

_“Kumohon tetaplah di sisiku, Naru..”_

Saat kepalanya mulai terasa berkunang-kunang dan rasa kantuk berat melanda dirinya. Gadis pirang itu merasakan tubuhnya dibalik dengan lembut lalu digendong di bagian depan.

Dua tangan hangat dan kokoh merengkuh tubuhnya.

.

.

TBC

.

 

kuchiharu out!


	2. Chapter 2

_When the one thing you're looking for is nowhere to be found_  
And you back stepping all of your moves trying to figure it out  
  
You wanna reach out  
You wanna give in  
Your head's wrapped around what's around the next bend  
You wish you could find something warm  
'Cause you're **shivering cold  
** (Something Inside, by Jonathan Rhys Meyer)

**.**

**.**

**_Kepulauan Ryukyu, Okinawa  
22 Juni 1945_ **

.

Darah.

Lumpur.

Lalu hardikan dari mulut yang kotor.

Ekspresi wajah sang jendral dingin setengah jijik. Sebelah matanya yang tak tertutup perban mirip sekali dengan mata ikan mati. Ia memandang rendah si _jendral lain_ —si pengkhianat, hidup dan matinya ditentukan hari ini.

Uchiha Fungaku berlutut di bawah sinar matahari terik. Tangan dan kakinya terikat tali. Pengorbanan dan pelatihan selama bertahun-tahun tidak cukup untuk mengangkat derajatnya saat ini. Ia adalah pengkhianat di mata pasukannya sendiri. Sampah hina. Seragamnya diganti pakaian putih kumal. Tanpa alas kaki, tanpa pelindung kepala, tanpa semua tanda pangkat.

Sungguh sangat kontras dengan penampilan jendral Shimura Danzo. Ia memamerkan seluruh kemegahan dan keagungan yang dimiliki. Sebagai petinggi militer, Danzo ini selalu mengenakan semua atribut terbaik. Jubah hitamnya menjuntai sampai ke kaki. Tanda jasa dan sepatunya adalah yang paling mengkilat di Jepang. Pedang bertatahkan batu mulia siap di sarung, tak lupa dengan senjata api yang terselip di ikat pinggang.

Danzo melenggangkan kakinya pelan, memutari si jendral pengkhianat dengan ekspresi datar yang sama. Ia menelengkan kepalanya sedikit ke samping, heran karena Fugaku belum juga memohon belas kasih—Ah, ia lupa.

Konyol sekali.

Uchiha _tidak_ memohon.

Sedahsyat apapun angin bertiup, gunung tidak akan tunduk. Bencana seperti apa yang bisa membuat gunung tertinggi ambruk?

Bibir kering dan penuh kerutan itu tiba-tiba melengkung sempurna.

“Aku menyesal Sasuke- _kun_ yang harus melakukan tugas menyedihkan ini,” Danzo mengangguk pada seorang pemuda didepan letnan sepucat mayat. Ia menanggapi dengan senyum ramah, terlalu ramah hingga nyaris memuakkan.

Letnan sepucat mayat mendekat, ia menempelkan sisi tajam pedangnya ke leher Uchiha muda. Goresan tipis diberikan. Kulit tersayat, darah menetes, tapi yang paling Danzo inginkan sekarang adalah melihat ekspresi horor Uchiha Fugaku.

Perwira Uchiha Sasuke tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempat ia berdiri. Luka di lehernya tidak seberapa dibandingkan rasa malu yang harus ditanggung ayahnya. Danzo sungguh keji, menyuruh Uchiha muda ini untuk mengeksekusi ayahnya sendiri.

Dengan penuh kemarahan dan kebencian, Uchiha terakhir itu melayangkan tatapannya yang paling murka pada si jendral tua.

“ _Maa... maa.._ Jangan melihatku seperti itu, Sasuke- _kun_.” Nada bicara Danzo sungguh mencemooh. “Bukankah aku pernah bilang bercocok tanam sangat menyenangkan? Kita harus memangkas semua dahan pesakitan, semua pucuk yang tak bertumbuh. Kalau tidak seluruh bagian pohon akan ikut membusuk dan mati.”

“Ayahku melakukan segalanya untuk Dai Noppon!” Sasuke berteriak “Inikah balasan atas pengabdiannya bertahun-tahun—”

“Ayahmu membiarkan seorang tentara sekutu hidup. Seseorang yang sayangnya seorang mata-mata—”

“Samurai tidak akan melayangkan pedang pada lawan yang tidak sanggup bertarung! Pria itu sudah kehilangan sebelah tangan dan kaki, kau ingin ayahku mengorbankan prinsip dan kehormatannya demi _ini!_ ”

“Dan lihat dimana kita sekarang?” Danzo memicingkan matanya. “Terseok-seok karena kekalahan demi kekalahan. Kehormatan tidak cukup untuk membuat Dai Nippon menang.”

Pegangan katana miliknya Sasuke pegang erat, ia hampir menebas tapi lehernya lagi-lagi ditahan oleh _chokuto_ milik Sai. Benda itu kini berganti posisi ke depan lehernya.

“Berani bergerak lagi, kau akan mati!” ancam Sai.

Uchiha bukan seseorang yang bisa diancam. Dengan cepat ia menggunakan bagian belakang pedangnya dan memukul Sai tepat di ulu hati. Pemuda pucat itu tersungkur ke tanah dan mengerang kesakitan. Melihat kejadian itu, pengawal Danzo yang lain bergerak. Dua pengawal bahkan sudah menarik pelatuk dan bersiap menembak, tapi Sasuke berhasil menepis lengan ke dua pria itu.

Sai yang sempat tersungkur tak tinggal diam, dia mengambil chokuto dan menusuknya tepat di belakang lutut. Benda tajam itu tembus hingga ke depan.

Darah kembali bercampur dengan lumpur, kali ini berasal dari anak kedua jendral. Sasuke tidak berteriak, dia menyerang Sai dengan efektif. Dalam keadaan yang nyaris mustahil, Sasuke mencabut sendiri _chokuto_ yang menembus kakinya, lalu membenturkan wajah Sai berkali-kali ke lapangan berbatu.

“Hentikan, Sasuke!” teriak Fugaku murka. Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang, namun tatapannya tidak sampai ke mata Sasuke.

Uchiha Fugaku masih berlutut di tengah kerumunan. Ketenangannya tidak terusik, roman wajahnya tidak berubah. Jikapun ia harus mati, ia tidak ingin Sasuke menyaksikannya dalam keterpurukan.

Kehormatan adalah suatu hal yang aneh.

Fugaku menghela napas panjang sebelum berucap, “lakukan tugasmu, Sasuke. Ini perintah.”

Seketika pemuda itu melepaskan Sai.

Sasuke menggeleng tidak percaya. Pria tua ini masih tetap bertarung meski dikepung musuh. Ia tetap menjadi tameng negara mati-matian meskipun klan dan keluarganya ditelantarkan negara. Dan kini ia menyerah begitu saja hanya karena satu kesalahan? Dimana keadilan saat Sasuke benar-benar membutuhkannya?

“Katakan kau menolak, _Tou-san_ ,” Sasuke memohon. “Katakan di depan mataku! Katakan kau menolak hukuman ini dan aku bersumpah akan mengampuni mereka semua!”

Suaranya telah berubah menjadi teriakan, tapi meskipun begitu, keteguhan Fugaku tetap kokoh bagai gunung. Berbalikpun tidak.

“Beratus tahun lalu klan Uchiha bersumpah untuk melayani kaisar. Leluhur kita tidak ada yang melanggar sumpah itu. _Aku_ tidak akan melanggar sumpah itu.”

Suara tawa Danzo adalah suara paling keji di tempat itu.

“Kau dengar ucapan ayahmu, nak? Fugaku Uchiha yang terhormat, merelakan dirinya dipenggal demi sumpah orang-orang yang sudah mati. Aku tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran orang-orang seperti kalian, dan kupikir memang tidak perlu. Ayo, Sai!”

Letnan yang wajahnya babak belur meludahkan dua gigi gerahamnya yang patah. Ia memandang Sasuke jijik sebelum mengikuti ayahnya.

“Semoga beruntung, Uchiha,” ujar Danzo dengan sebuah anggukan singkat. “Dan berbaik hatilah untuk melakukannya dengan rapi. Kaisar Hirohito selalu menyukai kesempurnaan.”

Begitu Danzo dan puteranya berada di luar jangkauan pendengaran mereka, Fugaku membuka matanya perlahan. Ia ingin melihat untuk terakhir kali, harta karun yang dilahirkan Mikoto tujuh belas tahun yang lalu.

Uchiha Sasuke, putera bungsunya…

Sungguh suatu misteri bagi Fugaku karena di usia Sasuke yang begitu muda, bocah itu telah menunjukkan sikap patriotik dan etos kerja yang luar biasa. Melebihi seluruh pemuda seusianya, bahkan melebihi mendiang kakaknya.

Fugaku selalu tahu apa yang dipikirkan anak itu, meski topeng dinginnya dipasang rapat-rapat, meski sikap pemberontaknya ditutupi diam, seorang ayah selalu _tahu_.

Sejak usia enam tahun, Sasuke selalu menginginkan hal yang sama.

Pengakuan.

Betapa bodohnya anak itu.

Bodoh dan luar biasa tolol.

Sejak kapan seorang ayah tidak pernah bangga?

“Sasuke,” Fugaku berbalik dan menatap anaknya. Mata kelam mereka bertemu. Bocah itu tampak seperti hampir menangis, dengan ingus meleber dan mata berkaca-kaca. Rambutnya masih sama jabrik dan tidak terawat. Ia masih berdiri, berpura-pura tangguh, padahal Fugaku yakin lututnya benar-benar sakit.

“Anak bodoh,” dengusnya. “Jangan tidur terlalu malam. Jangan berendam terlalu lama. Banyak makan buah-buahan agar wajahmu tidak terlalu pucat. Carilah wanita cantik dan baik untuk kau jadikan istri—” Diam-diam Fugaku melirik _chokuto_ yang ditinggalkan Sai.

“Apa maksud ayah—” potong Sasuke.

“Jangan menjadi pembunuh sepertiku,” suara Fugaku mulai gemetar. “Kau pandai membuat— _membangun_ sesuatu. Kau mengerti cara roda bekerja, bahkan—bahkan bendungan! Aku tidak tahu kau memiliki bakat itu dalam darahmu. Bisa kau lakukan itu?”

Bocah bongsor itu mengangguk kuat-kuat. Air mata mengalir deras di pipinya.

“Bagus, bagus,” Fugaku berkata sungguh-sungguh. “Kau memang anak ayah.” Senyum kecilnya mengembang.

Dengan tangannya yang sudah berlumuran darah, orang-orang seperti Fugaku ataupun Danzo hanya akan menyulut peperangan yang lain. Namun jika nasib bangsa ini berada di tangan anak muda seperti Sasuke, mungkin masa depan Jepang tidak akan terlalu gelap seperti kelihatannya.

Sebelum Sasuke dapat berubah pikiran, Uchiha Fugaku berhasil melonggarkan ikatan. Tangannya dengan cepat merah _chokuto_ yang ada di dekat kakinya.

**_BLAST!_ **

Tusukan itu tepat mengenai jantung. Kematian datang dengan cepat dan sedikit rasa sakit.

Jendral penuh kharisma itu pun tumbang, bermandikan cairan merah yang menyembur ke segala arah termasuk wajah terkejut putera bungsunya.

Mata kelam pemuda itu terpaku, terbelalak sesaat, hingga akhirnya benar-benar dingin dan mati. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Uchiha Sasuke merasakan gemetar kedinginan di tengah-tengah puncak musim panas.

Sasuke menangisi mayat ayahnya.

.

.

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SHIVERING COLD**  
by: Kuchiharu  
  


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Rating : M++  
Genre : Romance

Pairing :  SasuxfemNaru

Namikaze Naruto: 19 tahun (tahun 2014)  
Uchiha Sasuke: 24 tahun (tahun 1952)

 **Warning** : AU, gender-bender, OOC, MISTYPO(S), OC, time-travel, Somnophilia. Attemted humor but failed miserably.  
**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Warmth**

**_Konoha, 1 Januari 1952  
Pukul 00.15 AM_ **

Angin dingin berhembus kencang menerbangkan benda-benda rapuh tak bertuan. Mereka menggedor-gedor pintu, menyusup ke dalam celah udara jendela yang lapuk hingga akhirnya memadamkan api pelita yang susah payah dinyalakan.

Musim dingin tidak pernah lebih buruk daripada ini di desa kecil Konoha. Hujan salju turun selama berminggu-minggu. Atap rumah sudah penuh dan yang nyaris roboh. Jalanan kecil terlapisi es dan sulit ditapaki. Harapan hidup bagi yang berhati lemah rasanya turun berpuluh derajat. Sulit untuk menyambung  hidup jika desa yang  ditinggali punya sedikit kebun dan sawah.

Apa sebenarnya yang diinginkan _Kami-sama_ dari penghuni desa yang jumlahnya tidak seberapa?

Desa Konoha hanya terdiri atas dua belas kepala keluarga, kebanyakan dari mereka hanyalah orang tua dan anak-anak pengungsi perang satu dekade lalu. Di sudut istimewa, kau juga bisa menemukan sarjana komunis yang diasingkan serta veteran marinir yang dianggap membelot.

Desa Konoha adalah tempat terakhir bagi mereka yang tersingkir dan disingkirkan. Saat ini mereka cukup beruntung karena telah mendapat aliran listrik daripada dua tahun lalu. Kini jalan sudah terang dan radio kecil pemilik desa juga terpasang. Duka dan luka yang sama, menyatukan para penduduk desa dalam ikatan yang sulit dimengerti oleh masyarakat Jepang modern.

Sementara penduduk lain lebih memilih berlindung di dalam selimut atau _kotatsu_ mereka yang hangat, seorang laki-laki berambut hitam tampak berjalan dengan sedikit tertatih melewati lapisan salju tebal.

Laki-laki itu mengenakan mantel hitam panjang yang sudah kusam, tangan kirinya memegang tongkat setinggi pinggang dengan pegangan khusus untuk membantunya berjalan. Ia baru saja mengunjungi kenalannya yang tinggal di sisi lain desa, seseorang yang menjadi walinya setelah ayah dan kakak laki-lakinya meninggal dalam perang.

Satu-satunya alasan mengapa ia nekat menembus hujan bersalju ini adalah karena ia tidak mau mendengar ocehan panjang tentang _‘Kisah Babang Ninja nan Tampan’_ atau _‘Jurus Senjata Perkasa Sang Petapa.”_ Isi otak mesum kepala desa Konoha bisa memenuhi seluruh gunung Fuji.

Laki-laki bersurai hitam meringis kecil setiap kali kakinya terantuk sesuatu. Lututnya semakin sakit ketika digerakkan, apalagi di musim dingin seperti sekarang.

Sejenak ia teringat bagaimana ia mendapat luka ini. Luka yang diterima kakinya bertahun lalu tidak pernah benar-benar sembuh. Membekas hingga menjadikannya pria cacat. Setelah Jepang kalah, ia keluar dari satuan dan mengasingkan diri. Saat itu desa Konoha terdengar sangat sempurna. Sebuah tempat bagi orang terasing sepertinya untuk bernaung, dan menyalurkan minatnya jauh dari mata orang-orang yang ingin tahu.

Masih dengan langkah tertatih-tatih, laki-laki muda itu berjalan menuju sebuah pondok sederhana di pinggir desa.

Kadang ia tidak tahu apa yang paling ia benci saat ini: kekaisaran Jepang, musim dingin, tentara _gaijin_ atau pantatnya yang sudah beku?

Mendesah pelan, laki-laki itu berkonsentrasi kembali pada jalanan licin di depannya. Mencoba melangkah dengan pelan dan hati-hati meski ia tahu hal itu akan semakin memperlambatnya. Begitu ia sampai di tempat tujuan, mata kelamnya bersibobrok dengan timbunan salju yang tampak seperti manusia yang sedang tengkurap. Hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari pondoknya.

Sasuke segera menghampiri gundukan itu, dan semakin terkejut, kala sinar lampu yang lupa ia matikan menyorot helaian pirang panjang yang tergerai indah tertiup angin.

“ _Gaijin?!_ ” ujarnya tidak percaya.

Reputasi Sasuke sudah cukup buruk di mata pemerintah Jepang, ia bisa terkena masalah besar jika kedapatan bersama salah satu di antara mereka. Tetapi _gaijin_ ataupun bukan, ia tidak bisa diam saja jika nyawa seseorang sedang dalam bahaya.

Sasuke menyingkirkan salju yang menimbun tubuh itu dengan tangan dan tongkat kayu miliknya. Cukup sulit karena hujan salju kala itu cukup lebat, dan jari-jarinya langsung mati rasa begitu menyentuh lapisan es dingin.

Manik obsidiannya menatap bingung sosok ramping dengan syal merah itu. Tubuh itu gemetaran di bawah timbunan kristal es putih, mantel coklatnya basah dan dapat dipastikan merembes hingga ke lapisan kain di bawahnya. Sedangkan pundak dan punggung sosok itu naik turun dalam tempo cepat. Ia takut gadis ini sudah terkena hipotermia. Setidaknya ia bisa bernafas lega karena sosok asing ini ternyata masih berjuang hidup.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu selama dua menit penuh, akhirnya ia berhasil menyingkirkan semua butiran salju yang mengganggu. Sasuke membalik tubuh sosok itu dengan lembut, ia meletakkan satu tangannya di punggung si gadis dan satunya lagi di perpotongan kakinya. Tongkah menyedihkan miliknya, ia tinggal

Ya, _benar-benar_ gadis. Lengkap dengan semua dada dan pantat yang empuk.

Gadis paling— _berbeda_ dari yang pernah ia lihat.

Gadis ini memiliki wajah oval dengan pipi yang sedikit _chubby_ , tulang pipi tinggi dan hidung kecil bagai peri, serta—yang paling menarik perhatiannya sejak awal—bibir penuh dan ranum. Sayang bibir itu gemetaran dan pecah-pecah karena udara dingin. Seandainya Sasuke bisa menghangatkannya—

Hatinya mencelos saat warna merah muda hampir menghilang dari pipi dan bibir si gadi, terganti oleh warna pucat kebiruan. Entah berapa lama gadis ini terkubur hidup-hidup dalam timbunan salju. Dia bisa benar-benar mati jika Sasuke tidak segera menyelamatkannya sekarang.

Lututnya yang nyerinya bukan main, meski begitu ia tetap merengkuh tubuh gadis itu dengan lembut lalu membawanya masuk ke dalam pondok. Sesuatu dari tangan lemas gadis itu terjatuh. Bentuknya persegi dan tampaknya terbuat dari kaca dan persegi. Apakah ini cermin terbaru yang dimiliki gadis-gadis kota? Sasuke akan menanyakannya lain kali.

“Kau berhutang nyawa padaku,” ujarnya tiba-tiba. Perutnya dipenuhi kehangatan. Jika ada orang yang melihatnya sekarang pasti mereka akan ketakutan.

Bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang sedang tidur bisa sangat menyiksa?

****

**_***_ **

_‘Aku sudah gila,’_ batin Sasuke.

Gara-gara gadis pirang ini ia merasa menjadi makhluk paling hina se-alam semesta.

Dia, Uchiha Sasuke, mantan perwira tinggi Jepang yang paling ditakuti, seseorang yang bisa membunuh lawannya dengan sekali tebas: telah membawa gadis pirang asing ke dalam pondoknya, membaringkan gadis itu di satu-satunya ranjang yang ia punya, dan kini tengah membuka satu persatu kancing blus putih yang dikenakan gadis itu.

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat pipi Sasuke memanas.

Perlu dicatat, niat Sasuke untuk melucuti— _mengganti_ —pakaian gadis itu semata-mata karena ia khawatir demamnya akan semakin tinggi. Sama sekali bukan untuk melihat kaki jenjang kecoklatan yang super mulus, atau pinggang ramping dan perut rata, atau dua bukit kembar bulat berisi dengan dua tonjolan menggemaskan, atau—

Astaga.

Sasuke memang sudah gila.

Tapi perempuan memang tidak boleh memakai bra pas tidur ‘kan? Bisa sesak napas, tulang rusuk memar atau semacamnya? Seandainya saja bukit kembar ini tidak menggiurkan—

“SIAL!” rutuk Sasuke kesal.

Ini buruk. Desiran di dasar perut kini sudah sampai ke bawah perut. Miliknya berdenyut terus-terusan hingga sampai pada taraf menyakitkan. Sekujur tubuh Sasuke terasa panas, ia bahkan berkeringat. Seharusnya musim dingin tidak seperti ini. Apa perapiannya menyala terlalu besar?

Pemuda itu menarik napas dalam-dalam. “Tenangkan dirimu, Sasuke!” Ia berkata pada diri sendiri. “Tenangkan dirimu, brengsek! Pikirkan Itachi yang sedang memakai tutu, atau ayahmu yang sedang mengejar kupu-kupu!”

Itachi tidak mungkin jadi penari balet, dan ayahnya akan lebih memilih bunuh diri daripada mengejar serangga terbang. Sasuke pikir imajinasi ini akan berhasil, tapi nyatanya godaan nyata di depan mata memang tak tertahankan.

Sepintas Sasuke teringat akan pria tua jabrik ubanan dengan kutil besar di hidung. Orang itu selalu memberikan saran-saran aneh yang tidak berani ia coba. Jiraiya akan mengigau layaknya orang mabuk sambil memeluk istri tetangga.

_‘...setiap laki-laki itu ditakdirkan mesum, Sasuke-kun. Kau akan mengalaminya dengan gadis yang tepat... Kalau kau beruntung… Muhehehe...’_

**_DOENG!_ **

Ramalah kepala desa mesum memang dasyat.

Sasuke merinding dangdut, tidak bisa membayangkan jika ia akan berakhir seperti kakek tua genit yang ia sumpahi agar mati beberapa menit lalu.

Dia mungkin memang frustasi secara seksual, tapi rasanya tidak seputus asa itu!

Dia Uchiha Sasuke. Cowok emo yang seharusnya dingin dan misterius, bukan bujang tua ileran yang langsung mesum kuadrat gara-gara melihat seorang gadis pirang bertubuh molek!

Dasar author sarap!

Bergidik pelan, laki-laki berusia dua-puluh-empat tahun itu buru-buru menutupi tubuh hampir telanjang si gadis dengan selimut tebal miliknya hingga sebatas leher.

Berdekatan dengan gadis ini tidak baik untuk kesehatan tubuh dan mentalnya, Sasuke harus bergegas pergi.

Secapat kilat kalau bisa.

Namun sebelum ia berhasil, tangan gemetar gadis itu tiba-tiba bergerak menahan lengan kemejanya. Gadis itu bergerak-gerak gelisah seolah tidak rela jika satu-satunya kehangatan di dekatnya menghilang.

“... di-dingin... ja-ngan per-gi..,” igaunya dengan mata terpejam.

Bibir pucat gadis itu melengkung cemas mengeluarkan nada memohon, dahinya mengerut dalam hingga kedua alisnya bertaut. Ia tampak seperti anak kecil yang ketakutan jika ditinggal pergi sendirian.

Dan apa itu tadi? _Jangan pergi?_

Bagaimana mungkin gadis _gaijin_ ini bisa fasih mengigau dalam bahasa Nippon?

“Siapa kau sebenarnya?”  tanya Sasuke heran sembari menatap intens gadis itu.

Apa gadis ini mata-mata? Agen rahasia? Atau mungkin ninja seperti yang diceritakan Jiraiya?

Namun lagi-lagi hanya gumaman lemah yang ia dapat.

“...di-ngin—”

_‘Tentu saja...’_

 “—Kaa-san...”

**_Ctak!_ **

_‘Hebat!’_

Perempatan jalan raya bebas hambatan tercetak jelas di dahi pucat si raven. Apa kesejatiannya di fic-fic sebelah begitu dipertanyakan sampai-sampai gadis ini berani memanggilnya Kaa-san?

“Oi, aku bukan ibumu!” ketusnya sebal lalu melepaskan tangan gadisnya perlahan, namun langsung menyesal karena tangan mungilnya terasa lembut sekaligus rapuh saat bersentuhan dengan kulitnya.

Sasuke mendekat, mungkin terlalu dekat. Ia melepaskan sandal rumah miliknya lalu ikut berbaring di atas tempat tidur yang sedikit lebih besar dari _single bed_ biasa.

Menggunakan lengannya sendiri sebagai alas kepala, laki-laki itu berbaring miring menghadap gadis pirangnya. Ia baru menyadari gadis ini memiliki tiga garis samar mirip kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya, membuatnya tampak semakin menggemaskan seperti rubah kecil yang tersesat.

Tangan kanannya terjulur, mengelus lembut pipi tembam itu yang kini mulai menunjukkan rona merahnya. Tapi sayang sekali bibir indahnya masih sepucat seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Sasuke ingin melihat bibir itu merona seperti buah _plum_ dan memberikan senyumnya yang paling menawan. Dan sangat penasaran dengan manik indah yang tersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya. Mungkinkah berwarna _hazel_ seperti batang pepohonan? Sehijau dedaunan di musim semi? Ataukah sehitam batu obsidian seperti miliknya?

Ah, tidak.

Itu terlalu biasa untuk si gadis misterius penuh kejutan.

Iris sebiru langit di angkasa dan sedalam samudra biru yang sama indahnya, akan sangat cocok dengan paras cantik yang dimiliki gadis ini.

Satu hal yang pasti, gadis ini sangat menarik hati.

“Bagaimana mungkin makhluk sepertimu nyata?” bisik Sasuke sangat pelan di telinga gadis itu, hingga ia yakin serangga kecil di bawah tempat tidurnya tidak akan bisa mencuri mendengar.

“Kau tidak nyata…” bisik Sasuke keras kepala. “Kau akan menghilang begitu aku membuka mata.” Jarinya menelusuri garis bibir dan dagu. Dengan sengaja ia menelusupkan jarinya ke bibir gadis itu. Tentu ia tidak menghisap, apalagi menggigit. Gadis ini tidak sadar jika tubuhnya tengah dikagumi.

“Maafkan aku… Maafkan aku…” Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Sasuke mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir mungil gadisnya. “Aku akan menjadikan ini lebih baik. Aku janji…”

Sasuke mendesah pelan dalam kenikmatannya. Bibir gadis ini lebih memabukkan dari anggur yang paling mahal, dan lebih membuat ketagihan daripada candu yang paling mematikan. Bibirnya terasa manis, lembut dan kenyal, sedikit kering namun Sasuke bisa melembabkannya dengan salivanya sendiri.

Inikah rasanya mencumbui? Sasuke tak puas menyesap dan menghisap bibir penuh candu itu, ia meraup bibir si gadis dengan rakus hingga menimbulkan bunyi kecipak basah yang erotis.

Dengan lidahnya Sasuke menjilati sudut mulut gadis pirangnya, menjalar ke rahang, dagu dan berakhir di bibir kenyal itu kembali. Rahang atasnya menggigit bibir bawah gadis itu, mengemutnya khikmad seolah menanti tetesan madu yang tersembunyi dibalik tabirnya. Lidahnya mengetuk-ngetuk rentetan gigi putih dan rapi milik si gadis, meminta izin untuk mengeksplore lebih dalam. Sepertinya mantan perwira ini lupa jika gadis yang entah sejak kapan ia tindih masih belum bangun dari lelapnya.

Tidak sabaran, kedua tangannya yang berotot menarik rahang si gadis lalu memaksanya untuk terbuka. Dengan terburu-buru Sasuke memasukkan lidahnya tidak sabar mencicipi rasa manis lain di rongga hangat itu.

Lidahnya merangsek masuk, menyapu lapisan epitel lembut di pipi bagian dalamnya lalu memberinya gelenyar gelitik, tapi gadis ini masih belum meresponnya.

Mulutnya kini menjelajah dengan kasar ke leher jenjang si gadis, menghisap dan menggigit keras di perpotongan leher dan beberapa bagian lain. Sasuke mendekatkan indera penciumannya, mengendus-ngendus harum alami citrus dan bunga ambrossia yang menguar dari pori-pori kulit si gadis seperti anjing pemburu.

Oh, ini terlalu berlebihan untuknya.

Sementara mulutnya sibuk memberi tanda, kedua tangan Sasuke meremas keras dua bukit kembar dan lembut itu hingga meninggalkan bekas telapak tangan yang berwarna kemerahan. Dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, Sasuke memilin dua tonjolan merah muda bersamaan menikmati nafas si gadis yang mulai tidak beraturan.

Lewat ekor matanya Sasuke meperhatikan wajah gadis itu, tapi sampai sekarang matanya masih menutup. Ia takut gadis itu terbangun, takut ia akan dimaki dan dibenci. Tidak pernah ada gadis yang ingin menghabiskan malam dengan pria yang miskin dan cacat.

 _Sekali saja._ Sasuke ingin…

 _“Izinkan aku… Izinkan aku…,”_ ujar Sasuke saat bibirnya mendarat di benda kenyal itu, lalu menyapunya lagi hingga dahaganya terobati.

“Lembut,” Terburu-buru Sasuke menanggalkan semua artikel yang melekat di tubuhnya, pakaiannya ia buang sembarangan begitu pula dengan celana panjangnya. Kini pemuda itu bertelanjang dada dengan hanya mengenakan sebuah boxer tua.

Sasuke duduk di pinggang si gadis dengan hati-hati, berusaha sebisa mungkin menumpukkan berat badannya pada kedua lutut yang menekan tempat tidur. Kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras, ia letakkan tepat di lipatan kulit si gadis yang hanya terhalangi oleh celana dalam sutera dan boxer tua miliknya.

Rasa hangat nan menyengat langsung menjalar dari bagian selatan tubuhnya. Kejantanan Sasuke berkedut bagai tersengat listrik, lapar untuk menyelami lautan terlarang yang siap memberikannya kepuasan ragawi.

Nafas lelaki itu tak beraturan, birahinya memuncak sampai pada taraf yang tak tertahankan. Laki-laki itu menggoyangkan pinggulnya, perlahan namun pasti, sedikit demi sedikit, dengan kedua telapak tangan bertumpu pada kedua pundak si gadis.

_Srettt.. srettt.. srettt.._

“ _Shhhh,_ ini nikmat sekali,” desisnya.

Pinggul itu bergoyang memutar, sambil menggesekkan miliknya yang sudah bengkak ke lipatan kulit hangat gadis itu. Tiap gesekan yang terjadi membuat bibir si lelaki melantunkan desahan, manik obsidiannya terpejam rapat saat dua aliran panas itu lagi-lagi bersahutan dalam keremangan musim dingin. Kini pinggulnya bergerak maju mundur, menelusuri selangkangan panas yang membuat darahnya semakin berdesir.

Dia ingin bercinta dengan gadis ini, dia harus bercinta dengannya. Jika tidak, Sasuke yakin bisa benar-benar gila karena hasratnya tidak pernah bisa terlampiaskan.

Kepala ravennya menengadah, matanya terbuka lebar, pinggulnya bergoyang emakin cepat seirama dengan nafasnya yang semakin memburu. Sedangkan kedua tangannya yang tadi mencengkram bahu dan lengan si gadis kini beralih menangkup dua bukit kembarnya lalu meremas-remasnya kuat.

Sasuke kemudian melahap bukit kembar itu tanpa pikir panjang, menyusu seperti bayi kelaparan meskipun sudah pasti tidak akan ada cairan yang keluar dari sana. Organ tak bertulang itu bergerak memutar, menari ganas di puting si gadis yang kini telah melembut. Sementara tangan kanannya setia memilin dan memelintir puting yang satunya lagi. Gerakan it uterus ia lanjut dan ia ulang, sampai tidak bosan-bosan.

Ia penasaran, bagaimana jika benda kenyal ini menghimpit miliknya yang sudah tegang. Tetapi hal itu masih bisa menunggu, ia jauh lebih tergoda untuk merasakan ministrasi dari otot-otot elastis di bawah sana.

Tak berapa lama kejantanan Sasuke mengacung tegak, ia mulai bisa merasakan keberadaan sedikit cairan lengket keluar yang dari lubang kejantanannya. Cairan lengket itu membasahi boxernya, kemudian merembes ke celana dalam si gadis.

Sedikit penasaran, Sasuke memasukkan jemarinya ke area intim gadis itu. Namun ia kecewa saat tidak sedikitpun menemukan _lubricant_ alami yang ia harapkan.

Ck, apa yang ia harapkan dari gadis yang sedang pingsan?

“Sial!” rutuk Sasuke.

Ia benar-benar ingin berhubungan intim dengan gadis ini sekarang! Mengobrak-ngabrik lubang vagina gadis itu, membuatnya mendesah hebat di bawah tindihannya, lalu membucahkan lahar putihnya dalam-dalam ke rahim yang ia yakini masih belum tersentuh. Terbukti dengan ketatnya liang yang menghimpit jari telunjuknya tadi.

Tapi jika ia memasukkan miliknya secara kering tanpa pelicin, organ kewanitaan gadis ini juga pasti akan luka parah.

Sasuke tidak sekejam itu.

Sang Uchiha akhirnya mengambil keputusan dan beranjak bangun untuk melepas atribut putih terakhir gadis itu. Ia menekuk kaki lemas si gadis, membukanya lebar-lebar dan menahannya dengan kedua tangan. Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama, wajahnya tenggelam di selangkangan gadis itu, menghirup aroma manisnya dalam-dalam lalu mulai memainkan lidahnya.

Ia harus menghangatkan dan membuat gadis ini basah.

Mulutnya menghisap kuat tonjolan penuh urat syaraf si gadis, menggodanya dengan giginya lalu mengemutnya lagi. Sementara jari tengahnya yang sudah ia basahi dengan _precum_ -nya sendiri, ia masukkan ke dalam lubang kering dan ketat berwarna kemerahan.

Jari tengah itu melesak masuk, merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang ternyata sangat ketat dan hangat. Sasuke belum pernah berhubungan intim dengan siapapun sebelumnya, namun ia cukup tahu bahwa persiapan adalah tahap penting dalam proses ini.

Tidak sabaran, laki-laki itu memasukkan jari kedua, memberikan gerakkan menggunting sedalam yang ia bisa lalu melakukan gerakan zig-zag. Bibirnya melengkung begitu menyadari keberadaan pelicin yang sedari awal ia nanti-nantikan. Dengan rakus Sasuke menjilati dan menyedot cairan itu, suara berisik pun tak ayal langsung berkumandang dan akan membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya berpikiran kotor.

**_Slurpp!_ **

Rasanya sepat dan sedikit asam, tapi ia sangat menyakai sensasi saat cairan lengket itu menempel di lidah dan bibirnya.

Tak sekejap pun ia pernah berpikir akan menyukai lelehan cairan kental yang dikeluarkan oleh seorang wanita, terutama wanita yang benar-benar asing baginya. Lidahnya tak henti-henti menggoda dan menari-nari, mengambil paksa cairan madu yang kemudian ia telan dengan tidak sabaran. Ia kemudian menyedot keras bagian kecil daging yang dipenuhi ujung syaraf sensitif, mengulumnya bahkan menggodanya dengan gigi depannya.

Bunyi hisapan, sedotan dan bunyi kecipak basah menggema di kamar kecilnya yang hanya berisi satu tempat tidur.

Satu tempat tidur untuk mereka berdua, pikirnya sumringah.

Gadis ini, memiliki kehangatan yang ia cari-cari.

_“Enghh..”_

Suara erangan halus yang lebih mirip rintihan sampai di telinga Sasuke, mata kelamnya menengadah sesaat dan mendapati wajah merah padam dan nafas tak beraturan gadis pirangnya.

Iris sejernih batu saphir menatap balik ke arahnya, pandangannya tampak tak focus.

 _‘Sempurna,’_ batinnya terpesona. Gadis ini memiliki keindahan yang membuat hati Sasuke terhenyak.

Apa Tuhan mengirimkan malaikat langsung ke depan pondoknya?

Paras ini. Raga ini. Debaran jantung ini.

Sasuke ingin memilikinya.

Tanpa kecuali.

Laki-laki itu beringsut maju dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke cuping telinga gadis itu dan dibalas dengan tatapan bingung gadis malaikatnya.

 _“_ Kumohon, _”_ bisiknya dengan nada rendah.

Sedikit serampangan Sasuke menurunkan boxer hijaunya sampai ke lutut, ia yakin lubang kenikmatan itu sudah cukup lembab untuk ia penetrasi.

Laki-laki duduk di antara kaki si gadis, mengegang benda kebanggaannya dengan tangan bermandikan peluh. Ia memang ragu sesaat, tapi apa boleh buat, kali ini benda sekeras beton di antara kedua kakinya lebih menguasai tubuhnya dibandingkan otaknya sendiri.

“Persetan!” maki Sasuke.

Gadis ini boleh memukulinya sampai luka parah saat ritual ini selesai.

Benda keras, panjang dan berurat itu masuk inchi demi inchi, mengundang rintihan keras dari gadis malang yang ia tindih. Saat Sasuke menyadari ada penghalang tak kasat mata di bawah sana, laki-laki itu menghentakkan pinggulnya keras hingga benda itu menerobos masuk dengan sempurna.

**_THRUST!_ **

“Aaahhh!” jerit si gadis dengan setetes air mata di kedua pipinya.

Si gadis terlalu kesakitan, sedangkan si pria terlalu sibuk dengan kenikmatannya sendiri, hingga keduanya tidak menyadari keberadaan lelehan cairan merah dan hangat yang menetes ke sprei putih bersih di bawah mereka.

Tubuh gadis itu tersentak ke belakang, punggungnya melengkung menahan sakit, kelopak matanya membuka menampakkan saphire biru penuh ekspresi bingung bercampur kesakitan.

“Sa-kit—” bisiknya serak. Naruto tak bisa melihat apapun saat itu, matanya belum terbiasa dengan cahaya terang di ruangan itu.

Saat pandangannya mulai fokus, iris kelam seorang pemuda menatapnya balik dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Bibir tipis pemuda itu bergerak-gerak menggumamkan sesuatu kemudian menciumi dahi, kedua pipi, dagu dan puncak hidungnya secara bergantian. Namun tak satu kata pun berhasil Naruto tangkap, telinganya berdengung sakit seakan tuli sementara.

Mereka hanya saling menatap dalam diam selama beberapa saat, sampai kepala si pemuda itu menunduk lalu memangut mesra bibirnya.

Hangat.

Tangan kokoh yang memeluknya terasa hangat...

Perasaan dingin tadi menghilang begitu saja…

Saat Naruto membuka mulutnya, nafas hangat si pemuda itu mengalir ke tenggorokkannya lalu memasuki paru-parunya yang sedari tadi dingin membeku. Pelukannya membuat Naruto merasa aman dan nyaman, ia bahkan tidak begitu peduli dengan rasa perih menyakitkan yang sudah membuatnya terbangun tadi.

Setengah sadar, Naruto mengaitkan kedua lengannya di leher pemuda itu sedangkan pinggulnya bergerak-gerak gelisah, tidak nyaman akan posisi benda itu yang hanya diam di dalam sana.

Merasa telah memberi gadisnya cukup waktu, Sasuke membuka paha gadisnya lebar-lebar lalu menyentakkan pinggulnya lagi dalam satu gerakan mulus namun penuh tenaga.

Ia tidak mau bermain pelan.

Tubuh gadis itu tersentak-sentak tiap kali Sasuke menyodoknya. Respon kuku jari si gadis mencakar lengan atas dan pundak Sasuke hingga meninggalkan bekas garutan merah yang memanjang. Tapi semua perlawanan itu malah membuat Sasuke semakin bergairah, ia serasa ditantang untuk menjinakkan rubah liar.

Pemuda itu terlalu terlarut dalam ekstasinya sendiri, ia melenguh keras saat kejantanannya semakin dicengkram erat begitu gadisnya semakin memberontak. Miliknya dimanja sedemikian rupa oleh otot-otot hangat dan elastis itu, membuat ia semakin ketagihan untuk mengeksplor lebih dalam, mengobrak-abrik setiap inchi tubuh yang akan ia nikmati sampai puas.

Bibir mereka kembali bertemu, dalam tubrukan yang diiringi lumatan paksa. Sasuke meraup bibir kenyal yang sudah bengkak itu, menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu menghisap-hisapnya dengan tidak sabaran. Kedua tangannya sibuk menahan rontaan bisu gadis itu, memitingnya agar tetap di tempat sementara organ kebanggaannya masih melakukan tugasnya.

Tak berapa lama rontaan si gadis mulai mengendur, bibirnya bergerak-gerak pasrah menerima lumatan dan pangutan yang tak henti-henti diberikan pemuda asing yang menindihnya.

Sampai pemuda itu menyerang satu titik yang membuat kepalanya semakin berkunang-kunang.

“Akhhh,” desah gadis itu.

Kini kedua tangan itu tak lagi memberontak, ia justru mengalungkan kedua kakinya di pinggang pemuda itu dan kedua tangannya di lehernya yang berotot.

Rasa sakit dan perih tadi berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain, tangisan dan teriakannya justru berubah menjadi desahan dan erangan. Padahal barusan ia merasa tubuhnya sedang dibelah dua, tapi kini ia justru ingin pemuda itu membenamkan miliknya lebih dalam lagi.

Tanpa sadar Naruto menggerakkan pinggulnya ke atas, berlawanan arah dengan hentakan si pemuda raven.

 _‘Ini mimpi... pasti hanya mimpi. Tidak mungkin aku mendesah-desah hebat saat bercinta dengan orang asing,’_ elak Naruto dalam hati.

Besok ia akan akan terbangun dan menyadari bahwa semua ini tidaklah nyata.

Meskipun segalanya terasa terlalu jelas di semua panca inderanya.

Gadis itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya dibarengi sebuah helaan nafas panjang. Begitu manik saphir itu tertutup, sebutir cairan bening mengalir mulus ke pipinya yang merah merona.

Naruto tak berontak saat _pemuda dalam mimpinya_ mengklaim tubuhnya berkali-kali, ia juga tak kuasa menahan  tubuhnya untuk tidak merespon balik. Kecupan dan sentuhan bibir tipis itu membuatnya melayang pada kenikmatan tertinggi.

“Anghhh—Akhhh—ughhh—ohhh!” desah Naruto. Tubuh gadis itu menggelinjang saat merasakan cairan hangat miliknya dan milik si pemuda bercampur menjadi satu.

Perutnya hangat, dibanjiri benih pemuda dalam mimpinya itu.

Si brengsek ini membuatnya lupa diri.

“Kau merasa jauh lebih hangat, _Dobe_? Jangan khawatir, ini masih jauh dari selesai!” goda si raven dengan uara berat.

Laki-laki itu menggandakan kecepatan dan tenaganya, menggunakan seluruh staminanya untuk menguasai gadis asing yang sudah membuatnya terpikat. Tubuh pucatnya beringsut maju, sementara kedua tangannya menahan kedua paha penuh ruam itu agar tetap membuka lebar. Sasuke menyodok kembali lubang syurgawi itu, hingga pinggul pasangannya tertekuk dalam posisi yang menyakitkan.

“Argghhh!—akhh—Jangan lagi, aku mohon!”, jerit pilu gadis itu.

Mereka terus bersenggama di malam dingin tanpa bintang, berbagi kehangatan yang seharusnya diberikan oleh pasangan kekasih. Jerit nikmat dan kesakitan si gadis berbaur menjadi satu, menggema dalam ruangan kecil yang menjadi saksi bisu atas kesuciannya yang direnggut entah secara paksa atau tidak.

Sayang gadis itu tidak menyadari, di sela-sela isak tangisannya ikrar untuk melindungi dan membahagiakan gadis itu seumur hidup telah terpatri di hati si pemuda.

Sasuke menghantamkan pinggulnya lagi, tiap sodokan yang ia berikan dihadiahi jerit nikmat si gadis yang justru membuatnya semakin bersemangat. Dengan tergesa-gesa, ia memiringkan tubuh gadis itu dan menyampirkan kaki kanan si gadis ke pundaknya lalu dengan beringas menyetubuhinya dari samping.

Tubuh ramping itu kembali tersentak-sentak, diiringi bunyi derit ranjang reyot yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan hancur dan patah. Sasuke melenguh panjang saat kejantanannya dipijat-pijat dan diremas lembut oleh otot kewanitaan di bawah sana. Tubuh mereka menyatu sempurna, bagai kepingan _puzzle_ yang memang sejak awal ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

Tak berapa lama benih-benih baru ia tanam dalam rahim si gadis, membuatnya meluber keluar karena nyaris tak tertampung lagi.

Laki-laki itu menengadah sambil menutup mata, menikmati klimaks yang hanya bertahan selama beberapa detik. Ia kemudian mencabut kejantanannya dalam satu gerakan mulus, meskipun jelas-jelas organ kebanggaannya itu masih belum kosong sempurna.

Alhasil, tubuh berlekuk sempurna gadisnya yang sudah dibanjiri peluh kini bermandikan cairan sperma. Bagian dadanya dengan kedua puting yang bengkak dan lembut serta perutnya yang rata kini berkilauan di bawah sinar lampu. Kedua pipinya tampak merona hebat, sementara bibirnya yang merah merekah kini bergetar seirama dengan debaran jantung Sasuke.

Begitu mempesona, begitu menyesakkan hati...

Bagaimana mungkin ada seseorang yang bisa terlihat seperti penyelamat dan pendosa di saat yang bersamaan?

Sasuke memposisikan dirinya ke samping, lalu menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka dengan sebuah selimut bersih dan tebal di dekat tempat tidur. Dengan lembut ia mencium kedua kelopak mata gadisnya bergantian, kemudian kedua pipi dan berakhir di dahi.

“Kau _benar-benar_ nyata. Kau nyata. Dan kau milikku,” bisik Sasuke.

Sasuke memeluk tubuh lemas gadisnya, hingga keduanya terlelap ke alam mimpi.

 

**_Bersambung._ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
